1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device for recording a plurality of images on a single recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known an image recording device which is capable of recording, on a single recording medium, either a plurality of images based on image signals produced from a single signal source or a plurality of images based on image signals produced from a plurality of signal sources, which signals being exactly similar to one another in attributes such as the number of scanning lines, the aspect ratio, etc.
Let's now consider images of patient's parts to be diagnosed for medical care, for example. In this case, it is often convenient for the diagnosis if images of the identical part of the same patient, which are produced from different diagnosis devices, are disposed adjacent to one another and monitor display for the processing of diagnosed images and data are disposed adjacent to one another. The conventional image recording device referred to above has, however, the problem that when the images whose signals are different in kind or attribute from one another are recorded on different recording mediums respectively, exact diagnosis is rendered difficult and the number of recording mediums on which diagnosed images are recorded are increased.